zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 150
Hero's Shade vs. Kaepora Gaebora Two characters whose "true" (hint: not true) identities were "revealed" (hint: outed) by the Hyrule Historia. Additionally, both serve as mentors for Link throughout his adventure. There...really aren't many more connections than that, but just think about it, it's perfect. -'Minish Link' 16:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : : DEAR DIN NO!! – Jäzz '' 18:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : : "I must not tell lies." --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : : While I appreciate the joke (and I use that term loosely as this isn't really funny), the fight itself is extremely uninteresting. Unfortunately, it kind of falls within that nebulous "ridiculous enough to not be good, but not ridiculous enough to be really funny" range. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sealed Grounds vs. Temple of the Ocean King Both of these locations are found early in their respective games where Link will meet an important character, Impa and Linebeck respectively. These locations are then visited repeatedly and Link must repeat the same task on each visit. Both locations descend into the earth and house/imprison the main antagonists of each game. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : : So not feeling it. That aside, I am now putting my foot down as far as any more Skyward fights are concerned, for at least a week or two. --AuronKaizer ' 23:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : : The similarities are there but they feel arbitrary and disjointed. Also, location fights tend to be...weird. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : : '''Definitely no. – Jäzz '' 00:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Eh... -'Minish Link' 17:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Fi vs. Midna They both play the same role in their respective game, Link's assistant. --Mr Alex (T) 00:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Read the rules next time so someone else doesn't have to fix your alphabetical order. – ''Jäzz '' 00:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : : I like this fight, I really do. However, my foot is still down. Leave the Skywardian Swordcery be for a couple of weeks now. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Later. -'Minish Link' 17:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Not a fan of assistant fights. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Ship vs. Sandship They are both ships controlled by the Big Bad of their respective games that are infamous for piracy (Though the sandship is quite a bit older). Link is sent to both ships by a deity and in the end he liberates the denizens of the ships. They also both have a whole sidequest dedicated to finding them, and they both get destroyed just to magically be fixed again. Sorry for another Skyward Sword fight, but I'm hoping this one isn't too bad as it isn't about characters again. --Hydropanda (talk) 04:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : : This... is good. But it's still Skyward Sword. --AuronKaizer ' 11:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : : I do really like this, so go for it. -'Minish Link' 17:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : : I do like it, although a couple of your connections are...off. For one, the Sandship is controlled by a minor character who doesn't even serve as the boss of the dungeon, not the Big Bad. That being said, I get the gist of what you're saying, and it's a genuinely interesting fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : :I too was feeling quite opposed to another Skyward sword fight but I actually really really like this one. Plus this page does need a little bit of green somewhere. Oni Link 20:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : : http://i1094.photobucket.com/albums/i459/Jazzinsomniac/WM8QOys8qoZ.png and like this. – Jäzz '' 20:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thief vs. Tingle I was thinking of a fight for Tingle and i got the perfect one both are EXTREMELY annoying Thieves that try to steal your Force Gems. User:Coolkat100 22:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : : No. – ''Jäzz '' 11:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) : : ''Might be a cathartic symbolic battle between our own EXTREMELY annoying thieving rival wikis, but no. --AuronKaizer ''' 12:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC)